world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Evmil
Summary This is Evan and Emil, fused together by their scales. This is essentially what Evan originally was before the power overload. He has catastrophic attack power, but he lacks efficient speed. So he often uses artes to slow his enemies down, then he charges at them. This fusion is immensely powerful, stronger than both Evan and Emil individually. Powers and Stats Evan/Emil: '(eh-van)/(eh-meal)/(Ehv-meal) is a Primary Antagonist within Keys of Destiny '''Tier: 7-C, 6-B '(at last resort) '''Name: Evmil Origin: Keys of Destiny Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Incubus/Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, AgilityImmortality (type 3), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, martial artist, capable with sword Attack Potency: Town Level, City Level '(''Form Destroyer), 'Country Level '(Planetary Devastation) '''Speed: Supersonic (514.5 m/s, 1150.9037 mph, Mach 1.5), Lifting Strength: Class T ' (The mass of the heaviest mountains) 'Striking Strength: Class EJ '(Physical Strikes are Large Mountain/Small Island level to Large Island level.) 'Durability: City level (Able to survive attacks or nuclear explosions of sufficient power to destroy a city.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with magic Standard Equipment: The Greatsword known as The Ashkandi / The Eternral Sword Intelligence: capable in battle, otherwise above average intelligence. Weaknesses: Each time he is formed, his cells deteriorate more and more, he also inherited Emil's slow speed with the sword. List of Physical Artes: * Light Spear Cannon When the arte is executed, the user spins around once or slashes upward into the air to launch the target upward, followed by several quick stabs diagonally into the air. The user stays rooted to the ground during the execution of this arte, so it is much easier to combo with than the opposing attack, Victory Light Spear. * Victory Light Spear This arte is executed initially the same way as a typical Light Spear, in which the character spirals into the air surrounded by a trail of light, but instead finishing with a powerful horizontal slash while airborne, before falling back to the ground. This is a very powerful attack, but it is difficult to combo with since the final slash will miss the target if it is not launched into the air with the character during the initial spiral jump. * Devastation Devastation is one of Emil's most recognizable attacks. When used, he flips and sends rock debris toward the enemy. He retains this move in all of his future fusions * Infliction As the arte appears in most games, the user sweeps upward with a powerful vertical slash, jumping into the air with the upward momentum while creating a large arc that represents a crescent moon. * Resolute Infliction This arte is very similar to its opposing arte, Dual Crescent Strike, in which two vertical slashes are performed, each time creating the image of a crescent moon. But instead of jumping, the user stays rooted to the ground throughout the attack, while sending the target much higher into the air with the final strike * Dual Infliction When this arte is used, the user slashes vertically into the air while jumping and continues by swinging the weapon behind them and channeling the momentum into another upward slash, both times creating the image of a crescent moon's arc. * Hell Pyre When Hell Pyre is executed, the user slashes upward at the enemy while jumping high into the air, following through by tossing a flaming projectile sword or fireball down to the enemy while airborne. * Severing Wind When Severing Wind is executed, the user spins around, slashing upward while jumping into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that hits all surrounding enemies. * Lightning Blade When the arte is used, the user thrusts forward with their weapon, and a bolt of lightning strikes the target upon contact. The arte will not continue if the initial thrust misses; the lightning bolt will appear only if the attack connects with an enemy. List of Magic Artes: * Meteor Storm Meteor Storm is generally found to be one of the strongest spells in any game in which it appears. The spell causes meteors to rain down upon the battlefield, causing explosions as they collide with the ground. The arte varies in element; in some versions it is of the Fire element and in others it is elementally neutral. The arte is capable of hitting all enemies on the field, but similar to Judgment, the arte will not hit every location on the field, so it is possible for enemies to completely avoid the meteors. While the positions that the meteors land in appear to be random, there is often a set pattern to them. * Ground Dasher When the spell is used, a huge triangular chasm opens under the target, calling forth a wave of several stalagmites that rise and fall through the ground, juggling and dealing very heavy damage to all enemies within range. * Bloody Lance Bloody Lance is essentially a palette swap of the Holy Lance spell. It is a Dark alternation of the spell reserved for some specific enemies, such as the summon spirit, Shadow. It is seen as an inverted version of the Holy Lance spell, having dark red colors as opposed to the light blue of the original. The sound effects of the lances are also different, having a much more subdued sound. Instead of lights rising and forming spears, darkness does instead. Like its counterpart, it hits a total of five times. * Shade Imperial A stronger version of Negative Gate. The spell creates a sphere of dark energy that damages enemies. * Absolute Absolute is an arte that usually forms a jagged block of ice on the spot the target is occupying, freezing them and then smashing the ice in an explosion, dealing further damage. The actual effectiveness of the arte varies among characters. * Tidal Wave In most earlier games, this spell creates a tidal wave that originates from the background, which grows in size as it moves closer to the battlefield to engulf all enemies. Later versions will reinterpret the design of this spell as a swirling vortex of water that covers most, if not all, of the battlefield, rapidly damaging enemies wherever they stand within the vortex. * Indignation Generally, this spell is best described as summoning a single, massive bolt of lightning that creates a large dome of energy around its impact point, dealing Lightning-elemental damage. It is the highest-level and most powerful spell of its element that can be learned. * Acid Rain When Acid Rain is used, a black rain falls from the sky and lowers the targets' defense. * First Aid First Aid has appeared in most characters as the most basic healing spell that support-based characters can learn. Its low TP cost and casting time makes it useful early on, but later healing techniques can be more effective due to either increased strength or group healing ability in one cast, despite their higher costs. * Cure This spell restores a large amount of HP to one ally, often healing any critically injured ally back to full health. This spell always appears as the most powerful single target healing spell, but its effectiveness is countered often with a large casting time and high TP cost. List of Mystic Artes: * Crimson Devastation Upon its successful activation, Emil slams his sword against the ground where the enemy stands and causes an explosion similar to Infernal Ruin, but instead follows it with a leap into the air. Charging his sword with power, he flips back down toward the ground and slams his weapon onto the target again, causing them to be consumed in a second, longer-lasting explosion. * Crown of Torment Evan first slashes twice, four sides around the enemy, then circles around the enemy while slashing more. The move finishes with violet circles damaging the enemy in a chain of hits, then bursting with violet energy. * Form Destroyer Upon initiation, projectiles appear behind the user, who stands across from the enemy. The user fires all of the projectiles at the enemy, one at a time. Afterward, the user hurls their sword at the opponent, lunges toward them, catches the sword, and runs the enemy through. The user then delivers the final blow by lunging forward and piercing the opponent with his sword. Desperation Attacks: * Mana Nuke Evan can form scales to have mana within them, he then flings them at an enemy to cause explosions. * Planetary Devastation Evan / Emil demonstrated the ability to perform Planetary Devastation by clapping his hands together, after first immobilising their enemy, and then using them as substitutes for gravity cores and subduing them simultaneously. He is also able to physically control and move the Planetary Devastations he has created * True Planetary Devastation The user claps both hands together, forming a black sphere between them, and launches it. The black sphere will then expand and encase a large area. Upon which, it draws in a large quantity of the earth around, effectively creating a "moon" that hovers high in the sky with the consumed area inside. Slowly after, the structure will begin compressing itself, crushing everything within. The structure is very powerful as even a barrage of superhuman attacks could barely scathe its surfaces. By blinding the user, the technique can be released, safely returning the entrapped area back to its proper location. Others Notable Victories: VS Fused Abomination Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: VS Karako Theme: Kaze no UtaCategory:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Incubus Category:Keys of Destiny Category:Spell caster Category:Sword user Category:Tier 6